I Didn't Do It
|color text = brown |image = |genre = Teen sitcom |creator = Tom Hinnel Josh Sliverstein |starring = Olivia Holt Austin North Piper Curda Payton Clark Sarah Gilman |country = United States |language = English |num_seasons = 2 |num_episodes = 39 |runtime = 22-24 minutes |first_aired = January 17,2014 (preview) January 26, 2014 (premiere) |status = Ended; October 16, 2015}} '''I Didn't Do It '''is a Disney Channel Original Series created by Tod Himmel and Josh Silverstein and is produced by It's A Laugh Productions. The show stars Olivia Holt and Austin North who play identical twins, Lindy and Logan Watson. It also stars Piper Curda, Peyton Clark and Sarah Gilman as their best friends. The series is set to premiere January 17, 2014 after Cloud 9 and before the first look of Win, Lose Or Draw. Plot The series tells of the hilarious twists and turns in the lives of five teenagers – ultra-competitive fraternal twins and their three best friends. Each episode begins at the end of a predicament, just after an adventure has gone absurdly haywire, just as twins Lindy and Logan and their friends Jasmine, Garrett and Delia somehow try to explain — with flashback scenes — exactly what happened. Characters Main Characters *Olivia Holt as Lindy Watson: Lindy is an ambitious A student who is also transforming into a brand new look. She is going from a scrawny, sarcastic kid to a very attractive teenage girl entering high school with the help of her best friends, Jasmine, Della, and Garrett and her twin brother Logan. *Austin North as Logan Watson: He is the twin brother of Lindy Watson. Logan is cool and very laid back. He is just trying to raise his ranks in popularity. He has a lot of confidence, street smarts, but usually gets the group into crazy situations. *Piper Curda as Jasmine Kang: She is the fashionista of the group. She is also Lindy's best friend. She balanced her grades with extracurricular activities and her social life. *Peyton Clark as Garrett: He is the voice of reason in the group. He is also a germaphobe (someone who is afraid of germs) and does everything in life very carefully, except when he is on the football field. *Sarah Gilman as Delia Delfano: The lovable odd ball of the group.She loves any adventure that life puts in front of her. Trivia * This would be the second time Olivia and Austin work together. The first time was in the Kickin It episode, Ricky Weaver. * In a tweet, Piper said that if the show ever had a crossover she would want it to be with Mighty Med.Mighty Med Crossover * Before this, Olivia starred in Disney XD's Kickin It as Kimberly Beluah Crawford. * You might have seen Piper on Disney's A.N.T. Farm as Kumiko Hashimoto. * This is the first Disney series that starts with the ending is in the beginning. * For the exception of Olivia Holt, this will be the first time that anyone on the cast is on the main cast of a tv show. * Since the show got cancelled, it was the first Disney show in about 5 years to be cancelled after two seasons and not renewed for a third season, after Jonas and Sonny With A Chance. * The show got cancelled in the summer of 2015, but Disney didn't tell anyone until the series finale aired. It got cancelled due to the lack of viewers. * "I Didn't Do It" was renewed for a second season on July 3rd, 2014. * As of July 10th, 2015, I Didn't Do It aired new episodes on Fridays in the US. * The show ended abruptly on October 16, 2015 in the US after 2 seasons. * The series ended on February 12, 2016 in the UK. * There was originally gonna be a sixth member of the gang, but his role was cut before the show was released, which was one of the reasons why the pilot had to be re-shot in September 2013. * The original theme song was called Troublemaker and wasn't sang by Olivia Holt, but Olly Murs.Original Pilot References pt-br:Não Fui Eu Category:2014 premieres Category:I Didn't Do It Category:Olivia Holt Category:TV Shows Category:Past Shows Category:Shows with wikis Category:Disney Channel shows Category:2014 Category:Disney Channel Original Series Category:Disney Channel Shows